


Together at the End

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: (Briefly mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Daemons, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Ton didn't imagine going out like this, but he's glad not to be alone.
Relationships: Garik "Face" Loran/Ton Phanan
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Together at the End

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "daemon au."

Ton Phanan never expected to die like this, cold and wet and in so much pain, wincing at every movement as Face pulls the broken speeder bike through the water. He'd always thought it would be fast - one blast from a laser canon when he wasn't quite fast enough in the midst of a dogfight. A blaze of glory on a ground mission. Or on his own terms some night when it was just all too much.

But there are a few things he's grateful for to be going out this way. For one, he's not alone. Face is here with him, his voice drifting back every now and then as if to remind Ton of that very fact. And he has Maitvyn and Rukka. The two bird daemons are curled up at his sides, small points of warmth in the cold and dark.

Even now, Ton can barely believe he gets to have this: another person's daemon willing to touch him. After what happened at Endor, he never thought he'd be that close to someone again. Memories of that first night when Mait had tentatively picked her way across his and Face's shared quarters, perching on the head of his bed before fluttering over to land on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck are so vivid the warmth nearly overrides the pain even now.

Ton had halted everything he was doing, shocked by the contact, but not displeased. He'd known his relationship with Face was growing but hadn't realized his friend and wingmate returned his feelings to this degree. It had taken long minutes for Ton to gather his courage and reach up to run a finger over Mait's feathers, accepting the contact, accepting what was tacitly being offered to him.

Face had followed, then, his weight dipping the bed before he leaned in to wrap an arm around Ton and kiss his cheek so softly, still a silent question. There had been tears on Ton's face then as he turned to him, barely noticing as Mait flew away to give them room, lighting where Rukka rested on the desk, the two daemons watching with approval.

Face hadn't done anything but hold him that night and whisper promises. Words of love and acceptance and assurances that he would never leave that made Ton cry more.

And Face had kept his word. Even now, he's here with Face, even now foolishly trying to save him as if he wasn't lost years ago. Ton almost smiles to himself. He was, but perhaps Face was a reprieve for him. He's not convinced he deserved it, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything.

He can feel his heart slowing, his limbs starting to go dumb. It'll be soon.

Rukka raises her head and looks at him in alarm, and Ton just manages to raise a hand to brush her soft feathers. He wishes dying didn't mean he had to take her with him. She deserves better.

He moves his lips, an attempt to apologize, but his daemon nips at his hand and bids him to hush. Her bird eyes are bright in the dark night. "Rest, Ton. Save your strength." Her voice is small.

Like she hasn't been by his side through every medical class and every day of work. Like she can't feel exactly how broken his body is and how the end is drawing near.

Ton slides his fingers across her feathers again, barely able to feel them. A nervous tick ever since she settled, a tiny comfort. She leans her head against him. Mait, too, huddles closer.

Ton breathes and watches the stars, bright and clear above him. Face is speaking to him again, just loudly enough to be heard over the water, and though he can't make out the words, he can always find himself in the voice of the man he loves.

Ton feels himself slipping away.


End file.
